


If Only I Could Turn Back Time

by imflyinblind



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, boyf riends (one sided), everyone needs jealous jeremy, expensive headphones, i want jeremy to suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imflyinblind/pseuds/imflyinblind
Summary: Jeremy would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a bit jealous. He couldn’t help it. He just wants the stupid feeling to go away. He wanted to be happy for them, he really did.P.S I’m not good with slow burn so please don’t hate me





	If Only I Could Turn Back Time

**Author's Note:**

> hey der sorry if it's bad

Michael, Jeremy, and Rich were all sitting on a bench near Michael’s PT Cruiser. Michael was talking to them about his ‘secret crush’.

 

“Just confess!” Jeremy whined.

 

“Yeah, man.” Rich agreed. Almost saying ‘you should’, but he doesn’t like his lisp.

 

Jeremy secretly was hoping he was the secret person Michael was going to confess to. Desperately, he asks,

 

“Just please tell us the first letter of your person’s name!” 

 

“Nope.” Michael says simply. Both Jeremy and Rich grunted, then there was a weird silence.

 

“Hey, when would you confeth to thith perthon?” Rich blurts out. Michael chuckled. 

 

“...Maybe right now.” And with that, Michael stood up from the bench and grabbed Rich’s hands. He prepared for rejection as Jeremy prepared for heartbreak. For Rich…. He was confused. Of course, Michael would choose Rich. While Jeremy left Michael to be popular he and Rich bonded, Jeremy assumes.

 

“W-w-wai- wha- Michael, why do you want me to come with you?” Rich stutters, he hoped it was he Michael was confessing to, but he didn’t want to assu-   
  


“Rich, your lisp is adorable, your freckles are cute, you’re better at video games than Jeremy, would you like to be my boyfriend?” Michael announces, holding Rich’s hand tighter. Rich let out a tiny gasp as Jeremy forced a laugh.

 

“Hey, I’m good at video games!!” 

 

“Wh- Michael, are you being therious?!” Rich couldn’t really believe it.

 

“I’m not sure if I’m being therious, but I am being serious.”

 

“Rude. We were having a moment. You said my lisp is adorable.” Rich deadpanned.

 

“And I never said it wasn’t.” Michael smirked. Rich groaned, and Jeremy...

 

Jeremy forced a smile.

 

“Please don’t be all lovey dovey in front of me.” _ It’ll break my heart even more. _ Jeremy thought and fake pouted, his bottom lip poking out.

 

“Don’t worry Jere, we’ll keep the doors closed.” Michael winked.

 

“MI- WHAT?!” Rich immediately let go and Michael put his hands up.

 

“I wanna hide in a corner and disappear forever.” Jeremy joked, but actually did want to disappear forever.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i want jeremy to suffer 
> 
>  
> 
> sorry not sorry


End file.
